All for a Glazed Donut
by Dark Ray
Summary: Vash discovers a new donut shop. Now it's up to Toni to bring him back to Joe's Donuts. What's a poor Vash to do? completed
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Krispy Cream or Trigun.  
  
Author's Note: This is a fake story of a fake rivalry between 2 donut stores. Joe's Donuts does not exist, it is a mere made up store. Please do not be offended by the use and treatment of donuts in this story. If you begin to not like it, you don't have to finish it and you can go back to your sappy love stories.  
  
All for a Glazed Donut  
  
One day, Vash decided that he desperately needed a donut. He was on his way to his favorite donut shop (Joe's Donuts), when discovered that another donut shop had opened right across the street.  
  
"Krispy Cream," Vash said to himself with curiosity while staring blankly at the brightly lit up neon sign. Through the clear glass he could see the conveyer belt of freshly cooked donuts being drenched in glaze. He could smell it clearly, which seemed to magically guide him inside the brand new shop.  
  
Inside Krispy Cream was almost one step down from heaven. The marble tables were shining, the old fashioned lights were brightly lit, and not to mention that you could practically eat off the floor if you had too. The employees behind the counter seemed to be having the time of their life as they neatly boxed up your order with a big grin on their face and a song in their heart.  
  
By now Vash had a puddle of drool swimming beneath him. He knew he should leave, but he just had to try some.  
  
"Would you like a free sample, sir," a waitress asked kindly while handing him a very warm donut that was oozing with glaze from right off of the conveyer belt. (They actually do that) Vash kindly accepted, and when he took a bite, he started to cry.  
  
"This is so good! Where have you been all my life?" Vash said to himself while he finished his little bit of heaven.  
  
He looked across the street at an old beat up trailer. He sighed when he realized that was Joe's Donuts, which use to be his favorite place to eat.  
  
"Hey, Joe! Isn't that our costumer over at that new fancy donut place," said a sweaty, greasy donut fryer from Joe's Donuts.  
  
Joe's Donut's was the complete opposite of Krispy Cream, it was hell. The tables were sticky, the donuts had hair on them, and Joe wasn't the nicest person in the world. It was a wonder why they were still in business and WHY IN THE WORLD Vash liked their donuts the best.  
  
"What's the matter Toni," said a fat, bald guy as he walked over to him.  
  
"It's that fancy donut place across the street. It looks like that guy with the red jacket is eating one of their donuts," Toni complained to Joe.  
  
"We better not lose him to that fancy place, Toni. Go over there and bring him back here. If it wasn't for him we'd be outta here like fried weasels," Joe told Toni.  
  
Toni grabbed some donuts off of the floor and ran across the street. Joe stood by "the" window and watched Toni break a window as a way of getting in.  
  
"This is so good! I'll take $30.00 worth!" Vash said with glee to the attendant behind the un-godly clean counter.  
  
"No Vash, you're making a mistake! Don't......" cried Toni as he broke into Krispy Cream through a window. He ran towards Vash, pushing him towards the ground while shoving a hairy donut into his mouth.  
  
"Leave me alone! I've found a new donut shop now," Vash yelled at Toni while pushing him off. He spit the donut out into a nearby trashcan. Toni looked deeply at Vash with anger and disgust.  
  
"Fine then, take your fancy donuts, but when this place goes bad, we'll be waiting," Toni said on his way back out the window. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Krispy Cream  
  
All for a Glazed Donut  
  
"Meryl, you have to taste this, it's so good," Milly said as she continued to stuff her face full of glazed donuts.  
  
"Come on Milly, we shouldn't be stuffing our face full of donuts! Our job is to..." Meryl couldn't finish when she noticed Vash ordering ANOTHER box of all glazed donuts. "What are you doing here," Meryl demanded.  
  
"MY DONUTS! Their mine you can't have them," Vash yelled as he slid off to corner to eat his "precious darlings." Meryl and Milly stood frozen and then casually walked out the door.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"I think he's really lost it this time Meryl. I think Vash has gone insane," Milly cried to Meryl as they pondered outside of Krispy Cream. A shadow was casted in front of them. They looked up to see a fat and bald guy wearing a "Joe's Donuts" apron. "Can I help you?" Milly asked.  
  
"You friends of Vash? That fancy donut place has been controlling him for quit some time now. I have a plan to get him back, but I need your help. My name's Joe,"  
  
Meryl and Millie looked at each other then stood up and agreed to take action. They followed Joe across the street to his store. Joe grabbed 2 "Joe's Donuts" aprons and handed them to Meryl and Milly. They put them on and followed Joe into the hell hole he called "Joe's Donuts."  
  
"I'm scared Meryl," Milly whispered into Meryl's hear as they quivered around the broken objects on the floor as well as dodging rodents.  
  
"Just go along with it. It's our job to make sure Vash stays out of harms way, that means taking all risks including this one," Meryl replied as she stood up straight, inhaled the muggy air, and commented on how nice the store looked.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Would you like this free Krispy Cream hat," one of the cashiers asked Vash. Vash looked up and took the hat and gratefully put it on. On a sugar high he then danced around the shop to "sugar sugar."  
  
(Back at Joe's)  
  
"Alright girls. If Krispy Cream's gonna play hardball Joe can play hardball too," said Joe as he handed Meryl and Milly each a box of decrepit donuts. "I want you to waltz on over to Krispy Cream do a song and dance number and give'm your sexiest......uh.....just go over and put some charm on Vash to get him over here."  
  
"We'll do our best sir," Meryl replied sternly as she and Milly turned around and headed over to Krispy Cream. "Follow my lead Milly," Meryl said as she opened the door to Krispy Cream. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun nor do I own Krispy Cream.  
  
Ray: Did you know doughnuts are supposed to be spelled doughnuts.  
  
Vash: No they aren't!  
  
Milly: I'm pretty sure they are.  
  
Ray: How about we spell doughnuts: doughnuts, since this is the last chapter.  
  
Vash: Last Chapter!? You can't end the story now, it was just getting good!  
  
Ray: Oh shove it!  
  
All for a Glazed Doughnut  
  
"Would you like a complementary doughnut, it's fresh!" one of the cashiers offered to Meryl and Milly.  
  
"No thanks, we're here on business," Meryl said as she and Milly walked right past the cashier leaving her completely confused. They noticed Vash sitting at a table. He had the Krispy Cream hat on and was sampling their new doughnuts.  
  
"Hey, it's the insurance girls! You want to try some," Vash said as he waved a cheese cake doughnut up in the air.  
  
"We're here on business," Meryl yelled as she pulled out a gun stuffed with Joe's Jelly Surprise, and aimed it a Vash.  
  
"I mean you girls no harm, I like it here," Vash said as he lifted his hands up in the air. "Can't we just be friends?"  
  
Meryl rapidly began shooting Jelly Surprises at Vash. He was successfully dogging them all, but he too needed a weapon. He jumped behind the counter and filled a container up in coffee beans. Meryl jumped over the counter and began shooting at the doughnuts on the conveyer belt.  
  
"You've gone too far; first it was me and now the doughnuts!! Prepare to be lattéd!" Vash screamed as he began throwing coffee beans at Meryl.  
  
Everyone else in the store had taken cover behind a table. Except Milly who was just standing there watching as Vash and Meryl ripped each other apart with food.  
  
Meryl continued to blast jelly surprises at the doughnuts. Vash ran in front of the doughnuts to protect them. Meryl shot any way causing Vash to crash into the conveyer belt. Meryl laughed evilly. Milly then jumped into action as she grabbed a whipping cream bottle and confronted Meryl.  
  
"Mister Joe said to bring back Vash, not knock him out! You've gone too far Meryl," Milly sprayed whipping cream right into Meryl's mouth until she was unconscious. Milly then ran out of the store.  
  
(an hour later)  
  
"Vash, Vash wake up. Are you all right buddy?" Vash opened his eyes. He was back in Joe's doughnuts.  
  
"Hey, what happened I thought I was at Kripsy Cream," Vash said.  
  
"What's Kripsy Cream?" Joe said with poor acting skills.  
  
"Kripsy Cream, you know the place that moved in right across the..." Vash noticed that the windows facing that way were all boarded up.  
  
"Hey Vash, why don't you have a jelly doughnut and tell me about it," Joe said as he handed Vash a Kripsy Cream doughnut from under the counter.  
  
(Krispy Cream)  
  
"Hey wake up!" one of the cashiers said as she kicked Meryl who was in the same position still covered in whipped cream.  
  
"What" Meryl said as she lifted her head and touched the whipped cream splattered on her face.  
  
"Your little friend left here with some one else along with a couple hundred on unpaid for doughnuts, and your other whip cream partner ran off, so I guess you'll have no help cleaning this mess up," the cashier said as she threw Meryl and apron and a mop.  
  
The End! 


End file.
